a life reborn
by vanessahung8
Summary: What if Sephiroth and the others give a second chance to live their live again in another word. Meeting old and new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: A second chance

 _Note: Do not own any characters in the story, all character belongs to Square Enix._

 _Always love Sephiroth and Terra, because they have the similar back ground. Both were taken away from the parents, both of parents were killed. Both were both up by an empire who what to rule the world. (roll eyes). But then their fate opposite: Sephiroth turned into a monster and want to destroy the world and it leads to his death. Terra become a heroin and safe the world with her friends and live happy with the children._

 _So, I was thinking what will their journey be like in Eorzea. A world with different races and culture. They could be normal and have loads and loads of adventure together and made many new friends._

 _This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy. (Please don't be too hash on the review!)_  
-

The blind light from the crystal that the Mog gave him earlier engulfed him. He can feel the power tearing him apart, he could feel his body burned and an unhuman woman's voice screaming inside his head. Then as if a projector being instore into his brain, image after image came sliding across his mind. To his shock, it was his life. A time as General to a Goddess, the day he was born, his life in his luxury cell, his endless examinations, needles and others unimaginable experiment. Then his trainings and battles. his two friends and so on. Until his head was in so much pain that he screamed and pass out.

 _Hear…_

Who's speaking? Eyes batted as he regains conscious. How long had he passed out? He could feel himself floating. He tried to open his eyes but as if someone put glue on it, it stays shut. He let himself drifted a little more and try again later.

 _Hear… Feel…_

Who's speaking? _Not her!_ He plea silently. Not that monster! He forced his eyes to open and found himself in a vast sea of space. He looked down and he guide himself down until his two feet touched onto a solid surface. He looked around and saw a brilliant light up ahead. He should be cautious about it, but the way it shines and the warmth as if he was under the sun made him walked towards it, like a moth being attracted to lights. But as he took a few steps towards the sources of light, a portal of darkness explored out in front of him and a dark rope man step out. He frowned as he didn't like the look of the man. Dress in black and with a black mask on his face, and the energy that surrounded the man spell wrongness to him.

 _Hear… Feel… think…_

He looked up and saw the light floated towards him. As it gets closer, a warm radian light surge through him. And as the light fade away, he was once again dressed in armors and his sword was in his hand. The dark robe man didn't give him a chance to adjust his new looks. He saw dark energy surrounded the dark robe man and the black mask turn blood red. He pulled his sword into an attack position and ready to strike as the dark robe man charge at him. Suddenly once again he was engulfed into a blinding light.

He was conscious again but seems to be in a confine place. He held his arms out, his finger touched something solid but a sound of glass breaking and he fell forward. He opens his eye to find himself on the ground with tiny shatter crystals around him.

"Never had I experience a soul without a body will come to life again before it embarks the journey to another life." An amusing voice was sound, making him looked up. And the sight shock him once more.

In front of him was a woman clan in gold armor over her ivory dress. Long blond hair reaching her over her shoulder and a gold circlet with a blue gem over her forehead. Blue eyes, ivory skin with a staff on her right hand and a large shield on her left. Her presence had an ever-bright aura of grace and power. He knew her.

"Minerva!?" he said. And he was earned with a warm smile. And as if a key to a door, his memories came back to him.

"Welcome, General." Minerva said.

Sephiroth shake his head in shame, "I am not your General anymore, but a monster and an enemy."

"It seems that you had found out the truth." Mineral stated. She took a step forward towards the man who tried to destroyed her planet. Her face was calm, there were no anger but sympathy.

Sephiroth nodded as he bowed his head in shame. "I was once your General to fight the Calamity, but instead of fighting against her, I was her pawns. Not only to rage war on you, but also let her to take hold of your other two General, and nearly destroy Gaia."

Minerva kneel down in front of him and fixed her eyes on his and lock into them. "It wasn't entirely your fault. I should have known how strong the Calamity is. The last war, we barely survive. With so many of us died just to trap the Calamity in a corner, we had no strength to destroy it, but can only watch in dismay as it once again took to the sky and seek shelter on Gaia. Even when the three of you with the help of the Cetra clan, we just can only seal its body away. When you told me that the being was dig out by the humans and ask my permission to go down to Gaia to destroy the being. I should have come with you, and not let you three embark the journey alone. It's my fault to have you fallen into the Calamity's hand. But thanks for the Cetra and her friends. They able to destroy the Calamity not once but twice and now you were also free from the clutches of the Calamity.

"The crystal" Sephiroth said in surprise. And looked at Mineral, connecting the two together. "It was you who asked Mog to give me the crystal." He stated.

Minerva nodded and smile. "As the last Cetra destroy the essence of the remaining Calamity in the lifestream. She seeks me out and create a crystal that can destroy the rest of the Calamity linger in your body. Mog is our messenger and he willing to help."

"But why would the Cetra help me as I am the one who killed her." Sephiroth asked. He remembered the Cetra girl with brown braid hair with a white material on tied on her head.

"Because from the knowledge she gathers in the Lifestream, she knew that was not you but the Calamity using your body." Mineral said. "She wants to save you as you were the boy who help her and her mother to escape Shinra."

Sephiroth's eye wide open as another lost memories resurface. A brown hair little girl of seven and an older woman who had the same color of her hair slightly reassemble of the girl came to his mind. "It was her!" Sephiroth exclaimed in shocked. "And… and I… Struck me down for I also the one to end her life!" Tears of regret escape his eyes and roll down his cheeks. "All those years, I thought I was dreaming. But now I know because of my body was taken over by the alien and my soul was trapped here. All the things that I had done… the people that I have killed…why am I still here! Why the avoid didn't swallowed me!" at the end he shouted angrily.

Minerva wrapped her arms around the silver hair man comforting him. "She had forgiven you my child." With a gentle pull, Mineral pulled Sephiroth onto his feet and gently wipe the tear away from his face and only then Sephiroth saw where he was.

In a big chamber, rolls and rolls of giant crystals fill the space. Some of them have a shadow in it, while other were empty. "Is this Valhalla?" Sephiroth asked. "I never remember seeing this chamber before."

"Because this is not a place for the living, even Gods." Minerva explained as she leads Sephiroth through the chamber. "In Gaia it's called the Lifestream, in other world or stars it's had different names: some called the Mist, other called it the Farplane. It is a place for the souls. As you already heard. All living things came form one sources and that the Lifestream, here. When a body die, the soul will return to the Lifestream and wait to be reborn again."

Sephiroth looked at the vast sea of giant crystals, each one was a tall as a normal human, some even bigger and the shadow within was huge and inhuman form. It might be some mammal that wait to be reborn. One of the crystals blinked and then a blind light explored and the shadow within was gone.

"Ah, a new life begins a new journey." Minerva said with a smiled.

"So, I was inside one of them." Sephiroth stated. Minerva nodded. "Then why am I here?" He asked. "I mean I am still walking and seem very much alive. Shouldn't I be inside the crystal waiting to be reborn?"

"This I don't have an answer." Minerva shake her head. "This is the first time I have encounter a soul awaken from his slumber. But I have my theory: You once was my General, that's mean you were a god once. But as you have volunteer to be born as a human to fight the Calamity, you give up your immortal life and gain a body just like any human. When your body was casted into the reactor, you die, your soul was sent back here but your body was being used by the Calamity. As you already know soul and body are connected to each other, you can't reborn when your body is still functioning that why it's trapped inside the crystal. Now that your body along with the Calamity's cells were destroy by the crystal that the Cetra made and you also regain all your memories. Maybe that's why you able to free yourself from the crystal"

"I heard a voice before waking up here. A woman's voice." Sephiroth suddenly said.

"Oh!"

"It was not the Calamity," Sephiroth quickly said, shaking his head. "This woman voice is warm and gentle. I heard: 'Hear… Feel… Think…' and then…" Suddenly, something got the attention from the corner of his eyes and he turned and saw a crystal far away from him. He frowned not knowing why he decided to walked into that direction.

Why did he notice of this particular crystal is because of the color? Most of the crystal in the room were white, but this one is pink, that is why it's captured his attention. As he walked closer to the crystal, it's start to get clearer and he was able to see the person inside. And that surprise him once again. It's her!

Inside the crystal was a woman with a blond wavy hair tied in a ponytail, a sleeveless red dress with a purple sash around her waist. Two long red gloves, red boots and a purple-pink cloak with the same flowered design as her tights. It was none other than Terra Branford, the magic girl who fight against him in the world of Gods. 'What is she doing here? How did she end up dead?'

"You know this young lady?" Minerva asked as she silently observe her general. She never knew his general would interest in woman before, but maybe time has change.

"Yes, she was a warrior of Cosmo and then Materia." Sephiroth said in a sad voice. "As I was summoned by Chaos and Spiritus to fight their war, so was she, I was her nemesis. The gods promise that they will be sent home, but why is she here?"

"She cannot go home," Minerva reveal the truth. "She is not supposed to be exit."

"What are you talking?" Sephiroth exclaimed in horror. "What do you mean she not supposed to be exit?"

"Do you know her story?" Minerva said as she looked up to the girl inside the crystal. Sephiroth can see the sympathy in her eyes and he turned back to the girl in the crystal. "She was a demigod: half Esper and half human. You know what an Esper is, do you?"

Sephiroth nodded: In Gaia, we called them summon. She is the same kind as Shiva and Ifrit?"

Minerva nodded but also shake her head as she explained more: In her world, Esper's co-exist with human until they went hiding because human was jealous of their power, they are very much alive than just a memory in a form of Materia. She is the last survive of her kind just like the Cetra. You know Kelfa?"

Sephiroth jaws tightened as he remembered the mad jester. It didn't seem to bother him much in the world of Gods but of course at that time Jenova told over his body and he was dreaming in the crystal. Now he hopes that he would not encounter the mad clown again. "All I know is, he came from the same world as she. And was her nemesis."

Minerva nodded. "In their word he wants nothing more than power and destruction. With treachery he and the Gestahl Emperor trick the girl and her friends to open the gate of Espers. The result is all the Espers were capture and the main sources of the magic were discovered. Kelfa unbalance the stone of Gods absorb their power and turned himself the God of Magic. As a result, the girl and her friends combine their strength together and banished Kelfa once and for all. But as the God of magic was gone, so was the all magic, include the Espers, but as part of human parentage, the girl able to exit in her world and is still living happy there."

"But how do you know all these?" Sephiroth asked. He remembered he saw Terra standing beside Kelfa. At that time, she was merely a doll that didn't speak nor have her own will, how did she get out of Kelfa clutches, he remember Kuja was the one who interfere Kelfa's scheme.

"We gods know each other business, but we choose not to interfered. But if one asked for help, we usually do lend a helping hand, but as you have known Gods are always so stubborn." Minerva smiled and she turned back to the girl in the crystal. "She was summoned by Chaos himself with the memories from Kelfa." Minerva answer Sephiroth question. "Chaos breath life into her but she was merely a puppet of Kelfa."

"She was a puppet then, that I know. And it seems Kuja has somehow help Terra to regain her control of herself." Sephiroth said.

"I think the connection of her human side also affect her too and help regain her freedom. Do not underestimate the power of man. They always define logic and do great things." Minerva added.

"This I know." Sephiroth agree. He looked at the girl in the crystal and a new feeling stir in his heart. He didn't like the lifeless body of her in the crystal. She should be staring at him telling him that she would never be defeated just like the time he or should say Jenova-sephiroth team up with the Emperor and stalked the monkey and her to made them give the summons to them. He remembered him taunted the girl, and want to play with her some more just to see her beg for her life. The way she looked at him is full of determination. Her eyes told him that she will not bow down to him even death. No! No! She shouldn't be inside the crystal. If she had a choice she would surely be out of there and choose her own way to live.

As if to answer his thought. The crystal in front of him blink once, blink twice and then suddenly the crystal exploded into thousands of tiny pieces. The girl's body suspended in mid-air for a moment before it fell forward. Sephiroth quickly step up and catch her before her body hit the ground.

"Oh my, another one!" Minerva exclaimed in amused.

Sephiroth didn't know what to said but to exam the girl in his arm, he could feel the warmth coming from her and the raise and fall of her chest indicated she is much alive. Then he heard her moaning and her eyes battered for a moment before she slowly opens her eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he ever seen. Purple color with a hint of blue. She blinks them a few times as to adjust her sight, until her eyes slapped open widely as she stares at him and then with a back flip, she jumped away from him and land a few feet away, crouching down on the ground while a fire ball appeared on her hands.

He raised his hand in surrender position and took a step back away from her: "I am not hear to fight." He said.

"Why should I believe you." Terra said, frowning. "The last time we meet, you and the Emperor were toying with us. You even said _'Good. You have some life in you!'_ remember!"

The way she imitating his voice was funny and he couldn't help but chuckled and couldn't help teasing her more. "I think you are wrong, the last time we meet is fighting the planesgorgers – manifestations of Shinryu."

"I mean the time when you and Emperor seeks the summons for yourself" Terra counter back, and throw the fire ball at Sephiroth which he dodged easily and chuckled.

"Sephiroth, that is not nice!" Minerva scolded. "You sense of humor always use in a wrong time."

"Habits are hard to change, my lady." Sephiroth shrugged his shoulder.

Minerva shake her head as she tuned to Terra who looked at her curiously. "Forgive my general. He should not provoke you like that. As he already said, he has no intention of harming you."

"Who are you?" Terra asked as she still keeping an eye on Sephiroth, not trusting him a bit. "You have the radian of a Goddess. But why are you associated with a warrior of Chaos."

"I am Minerva, I am the Goddess of the star Gaia." Minerva said and she began to tell Terra about the past of Sephiroth and his two friends. Terra listen with great interest and when it come to the death of him and his friends, Terra couldn't help but feel shattered.

As the story finished, Terra wiped away her tears and looked at Sephiroth. "I am sorry that I throw a fire ball at you. Never have I imagine that you have a similar past as me. I was also raised by the empire that killed my parents. If it wasn't my friends and then Kuja, I will always be control by Kelfa."

Sephiroth shake his head. "You do not own me any apology." He said, feeling comfort of how kind the magic girl towards him after what he had done to her. "You just react as it should be, you have every right not to trust me."

"But where am I then." Terra asked. "Should I not be sent home like the other after I touched the crystal…" Then she paused as she seems to remember something, and then her eyes went wide and gasped in horror. "The crystal! It's shows me the truth!" Her body trembles and burst into tears.

"Terra!" Sephiroth exclaimed as he took a few steps towards her hoping to comfort her but he stopped in the last minutes when he remembers they are not entirely friend at all.

"I was not meant to exit." Terra sobbed. "It was all because of Kelfa's wished… sniffsniff and Chaos granted him the power. The crystal… sniff show me that my human self was still in my world living and I cannot… sniff cannot go back to my world. If I go back, the other will think that I am…sniff I am an imposter… sniff I don't want to cause trouble…sniff to my friends. …sniffNow what am I going to do…"

Sephiroth didn't know what to do. It's pain for him to see the brave magic girl that he encounters in the past is so lost. He also didn't know what to do, he has no place to go and he didn't even know if he belongs here with the Goddess Mineral as he once did.

 _Hear… Feel… Think…_

As if to answer his question, the voice he heard come to him again, he looked around and also saw Terra looking around as well.

"That voice! Did you hear that!" She said, forgot her tears as she turned to looked at Sephiroth and Minerva.

"You heard it too?" Sephiroth asked, glad that he was not the only one who heard the voice.

"So, you both heard the voice." Minerva smiled but instead of looking at them she looked to a space far away.

"You know who she is do you, Minerva." Sephiroth asked suspiciously and he earn a nodded from the Goddess. "And let me guest you are not going to tell us who she is, do you." he stated.

Minerva's smiled deepen: For there is no hate but joy." She quoted. "For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn," she looked at Sephiroth. "Healer of the worlds." She then looked at Terra."

But Sephiroth only shake his head: The fates are cruel." He quoted back. "There are no dreams, no honor remains."

"A destiny is waiting for the two of you in another star." Minerva said. "Are you going to hide in Valhalla even knowing another star needed help. Where is the General that I use to know, who jump at every chance to help any world that is needed?"

"I…" Sephiroth lost his word. He once was a proud general both in Valhalla and in Gaia. But his ignorance and pride getting the better of him and what did it lead him to? Can he do this again? Can he take up arms and fight again for the justice and peace? What if he fell again?

"You are not alone, Sephiroth." A hand place on his upper arm and he turned to see Terra smiling at him. "I might not be as skill as you are in fighting, but if you let me, I think I be able to help with my magic. You do not need to face this one alone.

"You… you willing to come along with me?" He asked in surprise. "after what I have done to you?"

Terra smiled as she looked up to him: "As you have said earlier, you are not here to harm me and I already know the truth. If you really want to hurt me, you already done so." And she swings herself one hundred-eighty degree and look up to the sky, hand lace up behind her back. "I can't go back home, so there is only one choice…" she pointed her finger up to the sky. "That is to move forward."

She swings herself back facing him: "I am scare, that I can tell you. Not knowing what I will find in this new world. Scare of if the people there will accept who I am. Scare if I be able to help. But…" she told a deep breath. "But being scare is not an excuse, I want to help! I want to see a new world just like my friends that I encounter. To learn new things and to meet new people. Please, Sephiroth if you permitted me to accompany you."

Sephiroth once again saw the determination in Terra's eyes. The same one he saw in World B though Jenova-Sephiroth. The same one that he admired. He nodded.

Terra at first just stare at him and then she squeals with joy and clasped her hand together. Sephiroth couldn't help but smiled back.

"Then you are willing to help?" Minerva asked one more time.

Sephiroth nodded. "I am willing to take up arms again, my lady." And Terra nodded as well.

Minerva nodded, smiling at the two warriors. "I am glad to hear that, but this time I cannot give you any detail of what you are going to face. You need to find out yourself." Both Sephiroth and Terra nodded. "Sephiroth. Your body has been destroyed but you will reborn for a new one. But remember your new body will not be like your old one that has Mako in it. You be as normal as any other human in that world. So be careful when you fight. You will get hurt and even killed if you are not careful."

Then she turned to Terra: "As for you, young lady. You also will get a new body, but as your power is deep in your soul you have to be careful not to recklessly show you power. Your power not just unique in your world but it also will be in any other world. You promise me you will be careful."

Seeing both Sephiroth and Terra nodded. Minerva stepped up to them, placing each of her hand on their face and smiled: "Then I will not hold you any longer," She plant a kiss on Sephiroth's face and also on Terra's forehead. "Remember to hold your honor, walked with pride and embrace your dreams!"

And with that they once more a blinding light surrounded them and they disappear into the unknown.

"May the crystal guide you two." Minerva whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 The journey begin

"….."

"…. Oi! Y'all right, lad?"

Sephiroth moaned. The motion from his seat and the sound of the waves waked him out of his slumber. He tried to opened his eyes. But the light was too bright for him and make his eyes blurry. He blinks a few times and even shake his head just to get rid of the sleepiness out of him. When he opens his eyes again, He find himself in a cabin with quite a number of people sitting around the room. He was on a ship.

"Y'all right, lad?" the voice that wake him up said again, this time he focuses on the person standing not far away from him. A middle-age man, dressed all in red with a same color hat, a short blonde beard looking at him with concern.

He didn't answer but looked over to the windows and saw it was bright. What's going on? How did he end up on the ship?

"You awake!" a relief voice called out, make Sephiroth turned and his eyes' went lightly wide.

Before him. stood Terra Branford or a person similar to the girl, Sephiroth wasn't sure. There was something didn't seem quite right about the girl who smiling warmly before him. Her appearance seems different. What was it? Sephiroth's frowned.

Seeing him frowned, the girl's brows also pulled together as she took a seat beside him. "You all right?" she asked.

Now, he got a closer look, he found overall her appearance was still the same: Blond wavery hair tied in a pony tail with a purple ribbon. The shape of her purple-blue color eyes was slightly slender and now turn darker as she looked at him with concern. Then he found the sources, her ears were longer, like an elf that he read in a book when he was young. She was an Elezen _… Elezen? How did he know the word?_

The man that standing opposite them smiled. "He was moanin' in his sleep an' sweatin' buckets besides." He said to Terra. "Rollin' of the ship got your stomach churnin', has it? He turned to Sephiroth next and frown a little, "hmmm… Don't seem like seasickness, now that I look at you," said the man as he leans back on to the wall. "It'll be the aether, then, I reckon."

' _aether'!_ _why is it sound so familiar? When he knew it was the first time he heard the name._ ' Sephiroth thought.

"I think so too," Terra turned a smiled at the man. "Thank you for looking after him for me."

"Aye, no problem. I was just about to tell your brother that we aren't too far from Vylbrand now…" The middle age man said.

"Oi…!" just then, the ship rocked suddenly, causing both the men and Terra to stumble. Sephiroth quickly reached out and steady Terra before she stumbled out of her seat. The man with the beard was also quickly regained his balance as he looked up and frowned. "Eurgh. Might as well have been bloomin' seasickness… Ship's leapin' around like a demented chocobo today."

He sighed and turned back at them, "I reckon I might head out on deck – get meself a breath of fresh air. Limsa Lominsa's still a fair way off, in case you two were wonderin'." He smiled at Sephiroth. "Seein' as you're awaken and your sister back, how's about you two keep me company till we get there? Them young'uns don't much care for conversation, see" the man nodded towards a pair of twins dozing off on a nearby couch.

Sephiroth turned and saw a pair of Elezens similar to Terra were dozing off, unaware of the ship rocking just now. They must be identical twins as they are so much alike. With long ears, and long silver hair just like him, braid and tied back in the same style. Only different is the color of ribbon they used. One is blue for the boy and red for the girl and the girl wear some make up.

"Anyroad, Brennan's the name." Brennan stretch his arms up. "an' peddlin's me trade."

"Nice to meet you Brennan" Terra said politely. "I just want to have a word with my brother. We will join you shortly."

Brennan nodded and head out of the cabin door.

"Brother?" Sephiroth asked, raised his eyebrow in amusement.

Once the door close behind Brennan. Terra turned her attention back to Sephiroth and answer. "It easy to explain why we are traveling together. Although we are not exactly alike but it was the closest thing I can come up with."

"Why am I not totally surprise of what you said," Sephiroth asked. "I understand what you are talking about but at the same time feeling strange." He glanced at the twin for a brief moment and turn back to Terra. "Just like those twins over there, I knew it was the first time I met their kind before, but I didn't feel surprise when I looked at them. And also, you looked different, but at the same time it was normal to me as if you had been this form ever since I met you."

"I know what you mean." Terra nodded. "It's feels really strange to have memories of our past life. I know we were given a chance to start a new life thanks to Minerva but that's it, beyond that I can't not recall anything else anymore. Like how did we meet in this world? What make us travel together? What is our background? It's seems to me that one moment we are not here, but the next we exit. And also, I only have the knowledge of the basic: like we are traveling to Eorzea; But on what purpose? I couldn't not remember. Beside knowing there are six races in this world and each race have two clans. There is nothing that I could remember."

Sephiroth sighed. He was in the same situation like Terra. He only had the memories of his past pitiful live and the battle of the plangesgorgers. When he learned he and Terra can't go back to their own world, they given a chance to start a new life and that was all the memories he. He knew there are something else he should remember. But no matter how hard he tried, nothing came out. All he knew now is: they are traveling to Eorzea: A land set in the Amid azure seas, encompassing the westernmost of the three great continents, with great history and civilizations.

He knew he is a Duskwight mix Hyru and Terra is a full fledge Wildwood, both of them are Elezen, once claimed sole dominion over Eorzea until the Hyru migrated from nearby continents and islands. Hyru is the same as human in Gaia and there are four more races in this land.

The Miqo'te are easily distinguished by their large projecting ears and feline tails. They are the best hunter in the land because of their keen sense of smell, powerful legs and a tail which provides them with excellent balance.

The Roegadyn are a race of massive, muscular frames and piercing eyes. They are the largest and most rugged of Eorzea races. They are descended from a maritime people that roamed the northern seas until some brave enough to cross the water and settle down in Eorzea.

Lalafell are a folk both rotund and diminutive. Small by any race and with a childlike appearance. It difficult for other races to tell exactly what age they are due to their small size.

And then lastly, the Au Ra, lore said the race are descendant of dragons. With horns as ears and scales cover part of their body and bony tails. The race usually lived in the Far East but recently some have been traveling to Eorzea to find fortune.

How he known all these, he had no ideas. And how come they lost some of the memories in the process? Is it all Minerva's plan too?

"…roth…. Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth blinked as he saw Terra waving her hand in front of his face. "Yes?" he asked.

"I said let's go up to the deck and join Brennan." Terra repeat. "No point of wrecking our brains for something that no one can answer. A little bit of flesh air will do us good and we might as well asked Brennan what kind of a city we are going to land.

Sephiroth nodded and as Terra about to turned toward the door. Sephiroth place his hand on Terra's shoulder making the girl turned back to him. "Just be careful of giving any information about us to anyone."

Terra smiled: "I will be careful. You will be my back up. wouldn't you?"

Sephiroth stun once more of the trust that Terra on to him. It's warmed his heart and he nodded.

As they walked out of the cabin. They could smell the salty air and the sound of waves splashing onto the ship. Terra quicken her pace and up the stairs and Sephiroth quickly followed. They found Brennan standing near the starboard. Terra run up to starboard beam and looked out. It had been so long since she saw the ocean. The last time she was on a ship was with Commander Leo, Celes and Locke to form a peace with the Esper and it also was the last time Commander Leo gave advance to her...

 _ **Flashback…**_

It was late at night and Terra found she couldn't sleep at all, so she sneaked out of the cabin room and out to the deck and towards the bow. She thought there will be no one but the guards that station at the both the port and the starboard.

"Having trouble sleeping?" someone said behind her and she turned to see Commander Leo smiling at her.

She nodded as she turned back towards the ocean.

"I heard your emotion had returned." Leo said as he went standing next to her.

Terra glanced at Leo and lower her head. "It strange isn't it…" she whispered. "The empire used me, controlled my very thoughts… and here I am, cooperating with the same people."

"People are people," Leo said smiling gently at her. "Not everyone in the empire is like Kefka."

At that time, she didn't know if she should trust him. "So… what about you?" she couldn't help asking.

She heard Leo sigh. "I knew that you were half esper and being made to suffer through horrible experiment… Yet I did nothing. I am no better than Kefka." Leo admits.

 _ **Flashback end…**_

Terra tiled her head and watch the cloud passing over her head. _'Commander Leo, you said people are people, and not all of them is like Kelfa. You're right. I met many of them and they all are nice people. And guess what? I met a man who use to be my enemy but after I learn his story, he was also like me: a victim of an empire. We are given a chance to start a new like in a new world, please watch over us.'_

"Your first time on a ship?" Sephiroth said as he stood next to Terra watching a seagull fly pass them.

Terra shake her head. "I've been on a ship before. But it was not a trip of luxury…"

Sephiroth nodded and didn't know what to say as he saw the sadness in Terra's eyes.

"Ah, smell that salty sea breeze!" Brennan' s voice interrupted them, making them turned to the peddler, who stretched his arm out and turned his head to look at them thoughtfully.

"Now then… Judgin' by your unusual garments. I'd say you were one of them new adventurers. Am I right?" He asked wondering.

'Adventurer?' Terra and Sephiroth looked at each other in surprise. Both of them still dress in their previous garment. Sephiroth in black trench coat, black leather pants and battle boots, and Terra were her usual sleeveless red clothes, white tights and red boots, but her red cape was replace to a red traveling shawl. They do stand out from the rest of the people on the ship. Sephiroth shrugged as he had no other explanation and he let Terra decided. Terra turned back to Brenna and nodded.

"I knew it." Brenna exclaimed happily, very please at himself. "Goin' wherever the wind blows, seekin' fortune an' glory – now that's what I call livin'! So long as you can avoid dyin', I mean," He quickly added as he saw the dark look from Sephiroth and the worried looked from Terra. "Aren't no secret that adventurin' a risky business – these days especially. What was it that first attracted you to it?' He quickly changes the subject.

"…" Terra didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't know either? They don't even have a goal yet.

"Well, if you ain't inclined to tell, I ain't about to pry" Brenna said casually. Seeing the trouble looked on Terra's face. "Might be as ol' Brennan's a chatterbox, but he sure as hells ain't no busybody." He smiled at the surprise looked appear at both Sephiroth's and Terra's face. "We all have a secret or three, don't we? Me? Dozens. An' I'd rather they stayed secret, too – which is why I don't go stickin' me nose where it ain't welcome."

Terra giggled and from the corner of her eyes, she saw the tip of Sephiroth's mouth rise a little. she already like this stranger.

"Just remember, though: there's more important things than fortune an' glory." Brenna's face turned serious. "Such, as breath' Ain't no profit in bein' dead, an' that's a fact."

Sephiroth couldn't agree more. In his past life he had all the glory and money he had. But what's the point if his friends weren't there to share the joy with him… Damn! Why is he still thinking about them after all these years? They abandon him, remember! One chose to live as a monster and one chose to dead as a monster. Why it still bothers him?

Just then a warning bell sound making everyone on the deck wonder what it is and something catch Sephiroth's eyes. His eyes on a friction wider as he realizes what it is.

"Terra! Watch out!" he yelled as he turned and tackled Terra onto the ground before he shoved Brennan out of the way also.

As soon as the three of them hit the deck, something explode and cause a huge pillar of waves shoot up at the side of the ship near where they stood before. Sephiroth quickly used his body to shield Terra's as water splashed over them.

"Ships off the starboard bow! Pirate colors!" One of the sailors cried out.

Pushing himself up, he checked if Terra's was hunt as she also pushed herself into a sitting position. Brennan crawled to the side of the ship for cover as the others passengers ran for cover and the sailors trying to work the robes and the sails.

"You alright?" Sephiroth asked, and relief to see Terra nodded shaken a little but unharmed. He turned to see Brennan cursed in frustration but also unharmed.

"Pirates? Bloody hells…" he said.

"Have you no sense!" A sailor spotted them and yelled. "Get below!"

Sephiroth and Brennan nodded and together with Terra protected in between them, they quickly make their way back to the cabin. They saw the passengers were all there and was talking among themselves. Their faces were concern and some were frightened of the ordeal. The three of them went to the corner and Sephiroth let Terra set down on a bench while he and Brenna stood around her.

"Do you think we will get out of it?" Terra asked. She quickly recovered from her shock and looked around. Her face was concern as she looked at the twins that she saw earlier, they were awake and was talking amount themselves. "We have to protect them." The last part she whispered to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was very surprise. She had no weapon in hand but Terra would still be concern of other's safety rather then herself. What kind of person is she? Didn't she care about her own safety?

"What is the world comin' to…" Brennan growled getting their attention back to the peddler. "Pirates firin' on a ship flyin' Lominsan colors! Bastards either have a boatload of balls, or bugger all for brains." The peddler cursed.

"There is no point getting all work up." Sephiroth said calmly. He tiled his head trying to hear anything outside. It seems to him that the firing has stop, he hopes the captain can get them to safety. He had no weapon nor if he could defend the pirates in this realm. Minerva had warned him that he no longer processed any superpower any more, so he will be a normal person as everyone in here. Even he still knows his attack but without any weapons, it useless. And there is Terra, she may still process her magic but again without her weapon, she will get hurt or even killed and that is not what he wants.

"I think we are out of danger." He said as he tiled his head towards the window.

"How do you know?" Terra asked, puzzle as she tried to copy Sephiroth's action, tilling her head to listen. But she didn't hear anything.

"!" that's it! She can't hear anything not an explosion outside. "There are no explosions!" she exclaimed happily.

Sephiroth nodded, smiled at the how fast Terra catch on.

"Oh, I almost forgot that you Elezen have excellent hearing second to the Miqo'te." Brennan smiled. "Then we are safe."

As if the gods had answered his words, the door to the cabin open and the captain of the ship walked in and the grin on his face confirm Sephiroth's prediction. "Ye can rest easy, friends! We've made it out o' cannon range, an' no buccaneer's bark'll catch this flighty temptress once the wind's in her sails."

A chorus of cheers ran out through the cabin and some sigh with relief and slum onto the bench near them. Brennan turned and smiled at Sephiroth.

"That was too bleedin' close…" he said. "Glad one of us kept his head on his shoulders – I reckon I'd've lost mine, otherwise."

"Yes, Thank you." Terra smiled and said her thanks.

"You are welcome." Sephiroth said.

"If them pirates gave up the chase, we must be close to port." Brennan announced. "Let's head up on to the deck an' have us a look, shall we?"

The two nodded. The three of them once again went back to the deck and Brennan lead them to the bow overlooking the water where Sephiroth and Terra could see the outline of the land over the horizon. Terra sniffed the breeze and smiled. She turned to Brennan, "So what kind of the city is our destination." She asked.

"So, is this your first trip to Limsa Lominsa?" Brennan asked and Terra nodded.

"It is?" Brennan asked excitedly. "Well then, let this journey itinerant tell you the in's an' outs of your destination. Ahem!" he cleared his throat as he starts to explain. "Limsa Lominsa prides itself on bein' Eorzea's foremost naval power. Weren't too long ago that the place was ruled by pirates, but thanks to the current Admiral's civilizin' influence, the city-state could almost pass for a respectable nation. You're never guess she was once a rum-swillin' buccaneer herself! Heh!"

Sephiroth couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Hmp, A leader that is a woman? She must be one tough woman in order to lead a nation this big and must be something if she can control a nation of cutthroat and curs.

"Course, most folk ain't so quick to change, an' with a town full of liberty-lovin' ruffians, you can imagine how many naysayers an' troublemakers she' got to deal with – like them pirates who took a fancy to us just now." Brennan continued. "An' if that weren't bad enough, I've heard the Sahagin are raidin' coast just a bold as you please."

' _Saha what!?'_ Sephiroth and Terra looked at each other and saw the same confusion across the other's faces.

"Them're the sea-dwelin' beastsmen the locals call 'fishbacks' case you don't know." Brennan explain upon seeing the confusion on their faces.

Beastsmen? So, there are another race along with the other six.

Then the bell sound

"Ah, at long last. Land ho!" Brennan suddenly call out cheerfully as he pointed his finger out behind Sephiroth. "Behold Limsa Lominsa, a nation blessed by the ocean's bounty an' beloved of Llymlaen, goddess of navigation."

Both Sephiroth and Terra turned have a good look of the city and to their awe it was a city over beyond their imagination: Nestle upon pillars of rocks and reefs that jut out from the bay stood Limsa Lominsa. A city of white stones and connected with wooden and iron bridges long with robes as guard rails. The city itself is like a giant battle ship, no wonder it was full of pirates.

By a stroke of a bell, the ship pulled up towards the dock and together Sephiroth, Terra and Brennan followed the other passengers to the lower deck to disembark the ship. When the door opens, Terra barley hold her excitement as she followed other passengers onto the dock. Her head turned this way and that way trying to see everything all at once, like a child set to be free in a new place. Sephiroth and Brennan couldn't help but chuckles of her childish behavior.

"Ah' here where we part ways, lass and lad." He told them as the other passengers move around them into the city. "I'm off to the markets to deliver me wares, then it's on to the highroad for me."

"Thank for everything. Master Brennan." Terra thank the peddler. And Sephiroth nodded his thanks.

Brennan shuffled around in one of the many pouches at his belt and pulled out two rings and held it out to them. "Here, I want you two to have these – by way of thanks for savin' me arse earlier."

"But I didn't do anything." Terra protested.

"You company me and listen me chatter." Brennan smiled. "And I didn't even know your name… Well, here's an idea. You take these and become the sort of storied personage I can brag about havin' met, an' I'll consider us square."

Seeing Brennan look so serious, it would be rude not to except the gift. Sephiroth hold out his hand and Brenna beam at him as he dropped the ring into his hand and Brennan looked at Terra and raised his eye brow. Terra smiled as she followed suit and held out her hand to let Brennan drop the ring into her. Then he bows to them took his wares and went up the ramp into the city, leaving the two newly arrive Elezen wondering where they should do next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't own any of the plots and characters. Just what to have some fun.**

Chapter 2 Closer to Home

Gridania: Central Shroud

"I want to go hommmmmmme!" a Miqo'te with black spiky hair that define gravity shouted at the top of his voice to let his frustration out, causing a few squirrels and bugs scatters out of some bushes and disappear into the next.

"Shuuuuuuuus! Calm down!" said a Miqo'te with brown braid hair tied with a pink ribbon. She wears a pink cotton halfrobe, a veleteen chausses and a tightboots. And she was holding a cane. "Everyone in a malm radius will know we are here."

"But Aer! It's been a month and they still didn't find the shadow individual." The black hair Miqo'te signed. "I was wondering if they were just seeing things."

"If it was just one or two people, I will have the same thoughts with you." The female Miqo'te said, as she followed the path east to their destination. "But there have been many sightings of the shadowy figures and beside the Ixali seem to wondering around in Central Shroud more often than usual."

"I was wondering why." The black Miqo'te frowned as he put his hands over the back of his head. "Isn't those birdmen's nest usually in the North Shroud? I wonder what make them wander so far away from their nest."

"That's why the Woodwailer asking for our help." The female Miqo'te said. "Even with a large group of Woodwailers searching the area and they still can't find a single trace of the target, they have no choice but to contact us, hoping that just a small group of people will have a better change of catching he or she."

"Is it up ahead?" The male Miqo'te said pointing to a cave behind a waterfall.

The female Miqo'te opened her map and check and she nodded. "Yes, that's the entrance to the Lifemend Stump. I think I can hear some argument up head already."

"Heh, don't know how can they still fight against each other after being partner for this long." The male Miqo'te shake his head. "Look there they are!"

Up ahead of them were two people: one Hyru dress in white turban, white cotton top, gloves and crimson sabatons. The other was a Lalafell wearing black robes and yellow gauntlets.

"Yda, Papalymo!" the female Miqo'te called out to the two up ahead of them.

"Oh, you arrive! Aer!" The Hyru named Yda turned and wave her hand. "Greeting to you Zack!"

Zack Fair smiled at Yda as he raised his hand at the Lalafell and walked up to the Hyru. "we can hear you voice all the way down the slope. What have you…"? He looked around and saw a sword trust into the stump. "Oh no… Aer… come here, I think we got a big problem."

"Yea, that what I telling Papalymo. It's a bad idea to leave a sword like that in the stump." Yda said shaking her head. "It takes a lot less than that to incite the Greenwrath. The first time we came to the Twelveswood, we almost ended up as a treant's dinner just for crashing our airship in the wrong place. It was all Papalymo's fault, of course. Though he'd sooner swallow his staff than admit that he's wrong."

"Papalymo, how is the reading." The female Miqo'te asked the Lalafell while Yda was rambled on and on.

The Lalafell put on his goggles and looked around their surroundings, while Zack walked around the area searching for clues.

"Same as the last. There is a disturbance here as well, and newly manifested at that.' Papalymo said as he monitored the aether force with his googles. "What about you? Lady Aerith! Did the forest talked to you?"

"Something agitated them. They try to warned me something but I can't make any head or tails of it." Aerith sighed in frustration. Why is it she always has the gift to communicated with the nature and half of the time she couldn't understand what it telling her. Her past life is like that and now this.

"So, have you seen any dark shadow stranger while you hike up here?" Zack said, walking back to them.

"No, the Moogles didn't even see a thing." Papalymo answer as he took off his googles and let it dangle around his neck.

"Ever seen the Calamity, the forest's been really sensitive." Yda explained. "the slightest disruption to the aetheric flow…" her words were interrupted when the ground shake. "and this sort of things happen."

"Everyone! Watch out!" warned Zack as he pulled out his sword.

A branch arm reached out from the ground and A Greenwrath appearing before them, it also agitated the other Greenwraths that lived in the nearby area and the whole gang come charging towards them.

Yda pull out her knuckles, while Papalymo and Aerith pull out their staff and cane. Aerith quickly cast protection around her friends.

"It seems we have little choice" Papalymo said as he cast a fire spell towards a smaller Greenwrath.

Zack rush in and lure the big Greenwrath away from the group, while Aerith cast her healing spell on to him one after another to keep him from taking too much damage.

"Do you want to be eaten!" Papalymo yelled as he cast another fire spell onto one of the small Greenwrath. "Hit them harder!"

"I'm trying" Yda said. As she released her attack. But another group of Greenwrath came charging at them.

"Papalymo! Can you do a group fire attack!" Zack asked as he doge a swing from the big Greenwrath.

"On it. I need to charge up." The Lalafell said as he channels his aetheic energy onto his staff, as Yda position herself in front of Papalymo to protect him from harm's way.

Aerith keep casting healing spell onto her friends while also avoid the Greenwrath attack and finally with the combination of their skills, the Greenwrath was defeated and the forest was once again back to normal.

They all collapse onto the ground and catching their breath. Zack pushed himself up and walked to inspect the dead Greenwrath and he saw something hiding in the bush that he didn't see earlier.

"Hey guys I think we found the culprits?' He said and together, Aerith, Yda and Papalymo walked to where Zack was and saw an Ixali's body lying under a tree cover by some bushes.

"An Ixali." Papalymo said in a serious tone. "And no ordinary Ixali, either – a chieftain. That they would venture this deep into enemy territory… The beastmen may indeed be acting under orders.

The sound of the linkshell made Papalymo reach for his and report to the person on the other side while Zack pull out the sword.

"This is Papalymo." Papalymo reported as Yda, Zack and Aerith stood nearby to listen. "We found the culprit. It was an Ixali chieftain! …Yes, we'll seek Brother E-Sumi-Yan's cooperation in the matter… Yda? Oh, loud, tactless! Much the same as always! …Yes, both of them are here too… Understood. Over and out."

Papalymo end his linkpearl and turned his attention to his friends. "I and Yda will go and report to Brother E-Sumi-Yan. Zack, can you and Aerith take the sword to Bannock? I think they would know what to do with them.

Aerith and Zack nodded and they watch the couple walked towards the entrance arguing again which set Zack laughing. Suddenly Aerith sense something and looked towards the sky and smile. When Zack finish laughing and went to pick up the sword, he finds Aerith stare in space.

"Hey Aer! You alright?"

"He is here." The healer Miqo'te said smiling.

"Here? Who…" Zack asked and then his eyes went wide with excitement. "He… you don't mean…"

Aertih nodded giggle at Zack cheer and do a black flip. "Wow hoo! The gang is back! Come let's go. He will be so surprise to see us."

"Wait Zack, we still have thing to do before that." Aerith remind her boyfriend of their job.

"Awww Aer! I want to go hommmmmme!"

Limsa Lominsa Dock

As Brennan melt into the crowd, Sephiroth and Terra decided to get into the city and found an inn before they explore the city further. They left the dock and followed the people up a slop into the first building. On their left there is a door which they can see people going in and out of it and to Terra surprise, some of them had a furry fox like creature tailing behind them or sat on their shoulder.

"Carbuncle!" Terra couldn't help but exclaimed.

"You know this furry creature." Sephiroth asked as he watch the blue creature followed behind the owner and melt into the crowd head.

Terra had a wistful smile as she watched carbuncle and its owner disappeared into the other side of the building. "It was the smallest of my kind," she sighed, "but sure that's it's not my kind, how did so many people could summon them, I wonder?"

"We can always come back here and asked." Sephiroth suggested. "Let's us looked for an inn and plan our moves."

Terra nodded as she followed Sephiroth to the next part of the building, which to Sephiroth relief is a market place with all kind of stores that attract the attention of Terra. Seeing her browsing one stores to another totally forgot the carbuncle and the awe and surprise on her face lighten Sephiroth's heart. After that, they finally came to a big open plaza, where lots of people gathering there. Some sit on the bench talking and some play music. A big spinning crystal stood at the center of the plaza.

As they wondering what the crystal are for. They saw one Miqo'te went up to it and reach out with his hand, then suddenly he disappeared.

"Teleportation!" Terra whispered.

"What!?" Sephiroth asked as he thought he heard wrong.

"Teleportation." Terra said in excitement. "This crystal must be a device that can allow one person to teleport to a destination of his choice." As to confirm her words, a few meters away, a Lalafell appeared and walked off as if nothing happen.

"See! I knew it!" Terra exclaimed excitingly. "Come, let's…

"Hey! You two there!' barked a voice causing Terra to jumped and Sephiroth swing his head to owner of the voice. There near the entrance to another building, not far away from them stood a Roegadyn dress in yellow jacket, a helm and an axe on his back.

"Aye, I mean you two," the man nodded as he saw Sephiroth and Terra looking at him. "This is my district, and I make it my business to know all the scums that washes up in it."

'Scums'!? Sephiroth didn't like the sound of it and narrowed his eyes. Hope this man didn't ask them to pay for road fees. But as he looked around. He saw none of the people pay any attention to them as if nothing happened and the look of the man didn't seem to ask for trouble.

"Let see what he wants, I think he is the city soldier." Terra said. "I notice one of them station at the dock and the market just now."

Did she notice them? Sephiroth was surprise of how observe Terra is. "I thought you are preoccupied with the wares in the stores." Sephiroth couldn't help by teasing her.

"That doesn't mean I am not aware of my surrounding." Terra nearly rolled her eyes. "Didn't you also notice that there is a lizard man at the culinarian store at the second section of the market just now asking for two of raw blood sausages? And a mouse like creature selling goods?" she couldn't help to smirk as the shock show in Sephiroth's face and walked towards the man leaving the silver hair man root in his spot.

Did she try to get even with him, he smirked. It seems this woman there are more than meet the eye.

"Ah, adventurer fresh off the boat, is it?" The man said as he looked at Terra and Sephiroth. "Well then… Allow one of Lima Lominsa's finest to set you on the right path. Name Ryaafloh, I'm sure you'd itching to explore, but adventures are requisite to register their presence in the city… And without a bit of local knowledge, you' like to get your throat slit in some piss-stinking alley. So, before you do anything else, get yourself over to the Drowning Wench and enroll with the Adventures' Guild."

Then he turned and point to the area behind him and said. "Through this area and head straight down and you will see a man dress like me near the lift." Ryaafloh continued. "speak with Grehfarr and he'll show you how to work that lift and that'll take you up to the pub."

"And once you up there, look for a fellow by the name Baderon – he's the proprietor of the wrench. He might curse like an ale-sodden sailor, but the man's got a soft spot for wide-eyed newcomers like you two. He'll set you straight." Ryaafloh smiled at Terra. "Now run along, and may the Navigator guide you on your journey."

They thank him and turned towards the hall that lead to another area where they found a yellow jacket soldier name Grehfarr, another Roegadyn station there. They tell him where they want to go and he open the lift which also called the crow's lift and led them up to the upper level of the city.

As the lift door open, they could smell the foods and beers. Drowning wrench was a pub that is dull and dreary. Few tables scatter around in the middle of the room, with a long bench counter with a few people behind them on their right. They saw some waitress walking around the room with drinks and foods and some taking orders. Terra asked the soldier that near the lift to direct them to the man name Baderon. She pointed at the one who was looking at something on his counter. They walked over there.

The man looked up as they approach and smile brightly. "Greetin' to ye, lad and lass. What'll it be? …Ah, but you ain't here for a drink are ye?" he already had a guess before they open their mouth. "Ye've come with a mind to try yer 'and at 'venture. I reckon" he laughed as the surprise looked appear in Terra's face. "Well, ye'll find no shortage o' work 'ere in Limsa."

"The name's Baderon, an' this most 'ospitable of 'osteries is the Drownin' Wench." Baderon spread his arm out and welcome them. "This is the place were yer can get 'ork and information an' why I seem to spend more time savin' the necks o' whelps like yerself than wettin' the throats o' me regulars."

He smiled at the puzzle looked at Terra's face and glance at the stone face Sephiroth standing behind her. "'Ventures 'ave the knack fer findin' trouble, see." He explained. "Not that they need it in these parts, on account o' there bein' trouble wherever ye look. If ye manage to steer clear o' the fishback an' the Kobolds outside the city, the pirates on the inside will get ye instead. An' if they don't manage, there's always the Garlean Empire to finish the job."

"The Garlean Empire?" Terra frowned as well as Sephiroth. Another empire in this world too?

"Oh, no one knows where they are plannin' of course… But if they're plannin' anythin', ye can be sure it's to kill the lot of us." Said Baderon.

"This place seems peaceful to me." Terra said as she doubts the words of Baderon.

"Aye… this town seems peaceful at a glance, but look again, an' ye'll see people livin' in fear o' what tomorrow might bring." Baderon said as he scans the room before he set his eyes back to the two Elezens in front of him. "Ah, who can blame 'em, after everything that's 'appened?" he continued. "Eorzea took a mighty bow durin' the Calamity," Terra can sense Sephiroth's tense for a moment behind her, but she stops herself from looking back and continued to listen Baderon's tale. "but our 'omes weren't the only things what got wiped off the face of existence by that thrice-damned bastard of a dragon." Baderon went on shaking his head sadly. "It took our bleedin' memories, too. An' no one's been able to explain it in a way as makes an onze o' sense. None o' the folks what saw it an' lived to tell the tale seem to agree on 'ow the tale actually goes. 'Tis all foggy… like recollections from an 'ard night on the ale."

Everyone got amnesia? That was strange? It seems to Terra someone with a very powerful magic ability had cast a very powerful spell that wipes the memories of people.

"Ye can imagine why people might fear fer the future if they can't rightly recall the past." Baderon said and Terra couldn't agree more as she was also had amnesia before. She was confused and fearful then and suspicious of anyone who wants access to her powers before she fully known her heritage. "But there is one thing we all remember, an' that's the group o' 'ventures what laid down their lives to drag Eorzea back from the brink, when she was bound fer the abyss." Baderon said in respect, snapped Terra out of her through. "Well, I say we remember… Truth is, though we ain't forgotten what they did fer us, this godsdamned Calamity-spawned memory loss robbed us o' their names…"

"It won't even let us picture their damn faces." Baderon signed in frustration. "'Tis like starin' at a gull flyin' in front o' the sun – all ye see in yer mind's eye is a shadow set against a blind' glare."

Terra could possibly sure that a very powerful magic is the cost of the memories lost. How could the people of this world only know a group of people that save them and not even remember their names and even what they look like.

"An' that's 'ow every bugger describes it, but the way… give or take the odd gull," Baderon informed them. "It's this what's got people callin' these 'eroes the "Warriors of Light."

'Warriors of light!?" Terra this time couldn't help but looked back at Sephiroth and saw the surprise looked on his face too. The only Warrior of light they knew is the second in command of Materia and Cosmos. A noble silver hair man clads in armor, wielding a sword and shield with a blue cape. To Terra, he is not only a friend but an elder brother to all of the Cosmos' warriors, full of wisdom and courage. Did he somehow come to this world like them?

"If Limsa's ever goin' to put this time o' darkness behind it. It's goin' to need 'venturers to 'elp banish the fear,' Baderon said looking at them in a serious manner. "It's goin' to need new 'eros like the ones we lost. Maybe one day ye'll tow be one of 'em. An' that's why any aid we can give to a 'venturer is effort well spent." He then smiled at them. "What say ye? Ye willin' to lend us yer strength?"

Terra looked at Sephiroth and he looked at her, both saw the determination in each other eyes. They were sent here by the Goddess to have a second chance of life, there is some memories missing regarding them to be here and they couldn't remember. Whatever that is, they wouldn't find it just by doing nothing. Now, there is an empire who like the one in their world seems likely want to cost chaos to this world, they sure what to help these people whatever they can provide, specially Sephiroth, he wanted to redeem what he had done to Gaia and since he couldn't go back to his world. Then he will help this one.

Sephiroth nodded to Terra and she broke into her smile and she turned back to Baderon and nodded to the man. "We will help." She said cheerfully.

"Me thanks to ye," Baderon laughed out loud. "an' to the Navigator an' all. I knew She'd steered ye my way fer a reason."

Terra giggled. And couldn't help but thanks Commander Leo of his advice: People are people, not everyone is like Kelfa.

"Ah, but listen to me, yatterin." Baderon shake his head chuckling. He turns the book on his desk over to her and turned to a blank page and placing a pen on top. "'Tis 'igh time we got yer mark in me book. Put yer scrawl right there."

Terra took the pen and wrote her name down and hand the pen to Sephiroth and he did the same. Once they finished writing their name and hand the book back to Baderon, Baderon looked over the name and nodded.

"Terra Branford and Sephiroth Cresent. An' a fine name it is." He said, which Sephiroth quirked his eyebrow. "Well, Congratulations. Yer now an upstandin' member o' the 'Venturers' Guild."

Terra sighed with relief. Now they take a step forward towards their journey and…

"You two there – adventurers" once again bark a voice, nearly causing Terra to groaned out loud and Sephiroth rolled his eyes. _'Here we go again.'_ They turned and saw a handful of yellow jackets walked up towards them, two Roegadyn: one male, one female and one hyru, each of them has an axe on their back. It must be an official uniform of soldiers here. The way they looked at them make Sephiroth turned fully around and face them and also place himself slightly in front of Terra so she could see what happen but also make sure she will not be harm

"How can I help, gentlemen." Sephiroth said coldly, making the leader of the group narrowed his eyes.

"You sailed in on the last ferry, did you not?" the man demanded and without waiting for his answer he continued. "The captain reported being attacked by a pirate vessel. And several witnesses have testified independently that two passengers matching your description went out on the deck mere moments before the incident took place. Sending your friends signals, were you?"

Now, it's Sephiroth's turned to narrow his eyes. Are they accused them for piracy? "What are you implying," Sephiroth said slowly and a lace of anger in his tone.

"Now 'old on a just a moment there, officer." Baderon spoke up quickly and at the same time a voice with an authority also sound over the room.

"Is something amiss, soldier?"

They all turned and the yellow jackets soldiers' face turned pale and quickly salute the newcomers. Over the lift were two Au Ra: one Raen with shoulder length spike white hair which sticks up in all directions and partially covers his face. His eyes were blue and he was muscular build. The other one is a Xaela, lean with long unkempt black hair with the same color eyes like the white one. They seem to be brothers. Both in their fine silk shirt that open up around their chest with leather trousers and knee-high leather boots. One dress in white with gold strips and one dress in black with red strips.

"Captain Weiss! Captain Nero!" the soldier barked their greeting with respect.

"Sir, we just investigated the incident of the last ferry being attack at the Rhotano Sea by pirates." The leader of the yellow jacket soldier quickly informed the Raen Au Ra

The Raen Au Ra stole a glance at Sephiroth and turned his attention back to the yellow jacket. "And you think that my friends here had something to do with it." It was a statement.

"Friends!? Sir!?" The yellow jackets leader asked, starting to panic of his mistake.

"Yes, they are our friends." The Xaela said, "And they also have witness that they have nothing to do with the attack. A peddler name Brennan was with them and he can vouch for them."

"I…I have no.. I have no idea." The soldier said before clearing his voice and added: "But sir, you surely aware of the recent kidnappings? Respectfully, then we cannot be too trusting of outsiders at a time when the loyalty of even our closest friends is in doubt."

"I know everyone is on edge these days, soldier." The Raen said. "But accuse of any newcomers that came to our city will also cause unnecessary panic and trouble to our Admiral."

"Commander. Officer. Ye make a very good point." Baderon agreed cutting in their conversation. "Ye needn't worry, though – I keep one eye open at all times, me, an' two more often than not. Now, sir," He turned to the yellow jacket officer. "What say ye to a tankard o' me finest ale afore ye return to yer duties, eh?"

"Er…" the yellow jackets soldiers give the Au Ra a look.

The Raen smiled at them: Go on, the house is on me. But one is enough." He warned and was cheer by the yellow jackets' soldiers.

"Good," Baderon smiled a point to an empty table. "Look, there's a chair over there just cryin' out to be sit on, so kick off them 'eavy boots, eh?"

The soldiers laughed as they salute to both Au Ra and went over to the empty tables. Within a minute a waitress attending to them.

"My thanks." Sephiroth looked at the approach Au Ras and said.

"You have to excuse the yellowjackets" The Raen said. "My name is Weiss and this is my brother Nero." The Xaela nodded to both Sephiroth and Terra. "There has been some kidnapping and we haven't got a clue who behind them. Naturally, the Yellowjackets taken to clapping irons on anyone who looks suspicious, which mean adventurers, visitors and pretty nearly everyone new in town." The Raen sighed.

"But don't take it personal, Baderon added in. "Us Lominsans can be an 'eadstrong bunch o' bastards." Earning the smiled from Weiss and Nero. "But given time, we'll grown on ye. And thanks Captain, for helping these 'venturers out."

"Baderon, they truly are our friends." Weiss smiled at the shock in Baderon and the two Elezens' face. "I just receive words from Lady Gainsborough, that some friends will be arriving in Limsa and asked to give them the best hospitality."

"Ah ha! So, it's Lady Gainsborough's friend." Baderon cried and give them a big grin, "Welcome to Limsa Lominsa, where the sea's as green as the faces o' me patrons after too many Blackbelly whiskeys!"

"Excuse us, Baderon. Can you lend us one of the rooms, so that we can briefly talked to our friends?" Weiss asked. "We will be responsible for taking them around the city and they will be staying with us."

"Sure, 'ere." Baderon reach under his counter and pull out a key and toss it to Nero, which he grabbed it out of the air.

"This way, please." Weiss bow to Sephiroth and Terra and led them to a room. As everyone was in the room, Weiss close the door and find Sephiroth staring at him.

Weiss waves his hand at the chairs and said to Sephiroth: "Please, have a seat, General."

Upon hearing this Sephiroth's body tense as he pulled Terra close to him and stare darkly at Weiss. "I think you got the wrong person."

"Sephiroth Cresent born in late via Project S directing by Hojo. You are youngest member to be in the 1st class SOLDIERs that fight in the Wutai war… A price pet of the SHIN-RA Company…

"Shut-up!" Sephiroth growl, knowing how pitiful his past live is, is one thing. But to have another person to tell you your past is another. "What do you want?"

"We are not here to harm you or your friend, but simply to tell you we know who you are." Weiss said calmly. "We have a mutual friend and he want us to send you his regards and also apologize that he can't meet you in person due to his work in another city-state."

"I don't think we know anyone here." Terra said shaking her head. "We just arrive in this city."

"Maybe not you, miss." Weiss give her a smiled before he set his eyes back to Sephiroth. "Did a nickname Puppy or Pup ring any bell?"

"!" Sephiroth suddenly felt his leg give way and he dropped himself onto a chair next to him.

"Sephiroth!" Terra squeal in alarm she told a step to the silver-hair man side, but Sephiroth stare in space as he had not heard the nickname for a long time.

Weiss felt sympathy for the man, a man who the entire life following orders without questioning them only to be betray by the very company he swore to served. "He didn't blame you, his death is not your fault." Weiss said.

"You weren't there?" Sephiroth growl, he didn't need any sympathy for what he had done. He was not strong enough against that creature's poison words and he admit it. "I am a monster who cut down my friend with my hand. It's was his right to hate me."

"Zack know the truth and he didn't hate you. And he didn't die by your hand." Weiss said. What made Sephiroth look puzzled. "You did injure him and the trooper and also the girl. But you didn't do the final blow. After you were thrown into the reactor. The Turks came along with Hojo, they found them; both of them badly injured. Hojo used them for experiment. For four years, they were held captive in the lap under the mansion," Weiss continued. "Hojo want to clone them into you, but because Zack was already had Mako in his system, he was immune to the change, but the trooper he was suffer Mako poisoning."

"Mako poisoning? Terra asked.

"Mako is the liquid form of our world's lifestream; the blood of the planet," Nero explained. "When one person dies, their soul no matter it is plants, animals or human, they will return to the planet and merch with the lifestream and wait to rebirth again. But The SHIN-Ra use it as an energy for electricity. It is cheaper than oil and coals, and it easy to harvest."

"But wouldn't it not run out one day?" Terra asked, and earn a smiled from the three men in the room.

Weiss looked at Sephiroth in question. "You told her that?"

Sephiroth shake his head, "No I didn't not tell her anything. She figures it out on her own."

"Then she is smart." Weiss praised, making Terra blushed. "Yes, it had a negative impact of the environment and ecosystem, but the company didn't care. And it also makes SOLDIERs strong."

"SOLDIERs?" Terra tiled her head. "Isn't that the name Cloud and you called yourself?" Terra asked Sephiroth.

"She knows Cloud Strife too?" Weiss asked in shocked.

"Long story," Sephiroth sigh, knowing how the universe can do so vast but also so small. "Please continued."

Weiss nodded. "If you know Cloud strife, then you also notice his eyes' glow and so are Sephiroth's." Terra nodded. "That is the exposure of Mako but if the exposure is too long, it will lead to mutation, poisoning and ultimately death."

'That is horrible." Terra said sadly.

"Zack managed to get out along with Cloud." Weiss continued. "But as I had said Cloud suffer Mako poisoning and was in vegetated mood, but Zack won't leave him behind and they were on the run for a year, finally Zack was caught in the Midgar wasteland by the SHIN-Ra army and was gun down."

Terra gasped, Sephiroth stare at Weiss couldn't believe his ears. "That's not… that's not possible! Zack is well known to the army and have many friends. How could they possible…" Sephiroth clutched his hand together, unable to say another word. Yes, it typical for SHIN-RA to just killed the rouge and the escapes, as they can always replace them. People who know too much and want to be end ties with the SHIN-Ra will also in a body bag. It's was all his fault. If he didn't injure him. Zack will not be taken captive by the mad man and would not… Sephiroth squeeze his eyes shut as he knew he owe Zack an apology.

"When will he be back" Sephiroth asked as he opened his eyes again.

"We are not sure. He and his girl are on a mission in Gridania." Weiss said. "And in the meantime, we will be your guide to the city and show you the way and also set you up for work."

Sephiroth looked at Terra and she just smiled at him, completely trust his judgement. He sighed, he thought coming to this new world would be free from his past, but instead his past came with him and he didn't know if he would enjoy it or not. but he never back down from a challenge. He still has time to prepare himself when he meets Zack. He stood up and nodded. "What do I need to do?"

 **Finally finished another chapter before new years. As you can see, I intend to give some of the victims of SHIN-Ra a second change to be themselves and I hope you like it. Feel free to give me some opinions. Wish you all have happy new years and I will see you next year.**


End file.
